The advantages of transmitting information via optical fiber light transmission medium are widely recognized in the Telecommunications industry. However, the problem of optical fiber splicing is a major challenge to the maximum development of this valuable medium.
Several researchers have already directed their attention to this problem. Examples are D. L. Bisbee in his article entitled, "Optical Fiber Joining Techniques," Bell System Technical Journal, No. 10, December 1973, and E. A. J. Marcatili in his article entitled, "Research on Optical Fiber Transmissions,38 Bell Laboratories Record, December 1971, pages 331-338.
The present invention has one object to efficiently construct low loss optical fiber splices in a field or plant environment without a minimum of specialized equipment.
Another object of the invention is to take advantage of commercially available, low-cost materials so as to make optical fiber splicing feasible in situations where it may not be otherwise.